A future so changed
by monroesque
Summary: AU Joscelyn NaberrieSkywalker is the daughter of Padmé NaberrieSkywalker and Anakin Skywalker. With hardly any knowledge about the past of her parents or the cause of their deaths, she grows up on Naboo, leading a rather careless, happy life with her gran
1. Prologue I

AU- Joscelyn Naberrie-Skywalker is the daughter of Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker. With hardly any knowledge about the past of her parents or the cause of their deaths, she grows up on Naboo, leading a rather careless, happy life with her grandparents Jobal and Ruwee, her aunt Sola, her uncle Darred and cousins Ryoo and Pooja. At one point of her life, though, she starts to have visions, visions of oddly familiar people but at the same time strangers to her heart. Is she the missing link to the legacy of the Skywalker family? Is she the link to the past? Can she save Anakin Skywalker from his fateful future?

Well, the story takes place between Episode 5 and Episode 6. The story is basically the same. Anakin turns to the dark side, becomes Darth Vader and Padmé dies. However, she had Luke and Leia a little bit earlier, during the Clone Wars. Nobody knew of their existence of course. Then Padmé got pregnant again with Joscelyn and Anakin started to have vision of Padmé dying in childbirth. Before Obi-Wan brought Luke to Tatooine he paid the Naberries a little visit bringing with him, little Joscelyn. The rest is the same.

This is my first Star Wars,…no my second…but the first one was crap and I never really finished it. I had the idea for this for a long time in my mind but hadn't the guts to post it here. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated.

Darkness…Shadows…Pain…Destruction…Chaos…Breathing…and in the middle a dark cloaked figure surrounded by black clouds…Where I am?… I feel so cold!…I…I…can't breath…Who is this person?…O my…I can feel its pain…its anger…its hate…its lust…Does it have a heart?…Is it human?… It… hurts so much…why am I feeling this…I don't understand…it hurts so…much…please, please make it stop!

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope" A female voice

Death…Destruction…more Chaos…

"Luke I'm your father"

"Nooooooooooooooo"

Pain…incredible pain…disappointment…betrayal…pain…

"_Joss!" A voice?_

"_Joss!" Who is calling for me?_

"_Joscelyn!" _

"_Miss Naberrie!"_

Slowly I open my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. "Where am I?" I thought, making sense of what I had seen earlier. Slowly it dawned me. I was still sitting in my politics class at school. I must have drifted off and fallen asleep. I looked up trying to adjust my eyes to the light shining through the enormous windows of the classroom. I lifted my head, which was still resting comfortably on my books. Looking at the title of my comfortable pillow it read: "Legislative branch of the Nubian Monarchy by Darnbè Semika". "Darnbè Semika?" what a funny name I thought. My thoughts, however, were interrupted by the whispers and murmurs that echoed through the class. Again it dawned me. Quickly I forced myself into a straight position, examining the faces of my classmates. Some of them smirked others shot me serious looks, pointing to the front of the holo-board. I turned my head, to see the rather annoyed and angry face of my politics teacher Mrs. Miko-Tarrilia.

"Had a good nap, Ms. Naberrie?" she barked.

"Oh…I…must", I stammered, my heard turning red from embarrassment.

"Must have fallen asleep", she finished my sentence. "That is right Ms. Naberrie. And this will not happen again, is this clear? Otherwise you will pay the headmaster a little visit"

"Yes, Mrs. Miko-Tarrilia", I said, annoyance underlining my answer.

"So…where were we, before we were interrupted by Ms. Naberrie's unpleasant snores?" she asked, laughter following her statement.

"Oh yes…of course…I was asking for the monarch who ruled Naboo during the trade federate blockage"

"Any ideas Ms. Naberrie?" she asked me, with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Politics is definitely not one of my favourite classes, for the teacher annoyed me to death. She disliked me, and she tried everything possible to make me feel small. Normally, I was a rather good student, and popular with all the teachers of "Theed's High" as I called it.

If Mrs. Miko-Tarillia, however would hear me saying this, she definitely would correct me and say something like: "Ms. Naberrie, this is not just some High School, as you make it sound. This is a facility which has a history dating back 'til the earliest days of Theed city. Only the most talented students have the honour to visit this school. And you will call it "Private preparatory school". I smirked by this thought, making a note in my head, for having a new way to annoy my favourite teacher.

"She thinks I don't know the answer", I thought smiling sweetly in the direction of Mrs. Miko-Tarillia. But this was something I already knew since I was a little toddler. The reigning dates of my mom. However, nobody had the slightest clue, that I was the daughter of the most popular monarch and politician Naboo ever had. A Queen and senator, who was so passionate about her folk, who did everything possible not to disappoint her people. A strong, independent, self-conscious woman who is still loved by so many people, even 17 years after her tragic death.

"If they only knew", I thought. "If they only knew that she had an affair with a Jedi. With the great Anakin Skywalker. The fearless hero of the clone wars and saviour of the people of Naboo during the trade blockage of the separatists. Many people would be shocked to find out the truth, the truth that the perfect Senator Amidala had a relationship to a man outside the Senate.

Nobody knows what happened to my dad. He simply disappeared without a trace after the Old Republic was declared an empire. Many people, including my grandparents, say that he died through the hands of Darth Vader, the most feared being in the whole galaxy, when he slaughtered the Jedis, the keepers of the peace. I have been told this, since I was a little child. But somehow I don't believe this. I don't know why, it's just a feeling. My grandparents met him once, when he protected my mom because of an assassination attempt on her life. They liked him, they would tell me but somehow I know that they make him responsible for her death. With the death of my father, my mother also died. I don't know how she died, nor do my grandparents.

My grandparents would tell me many stories of the fearless and kind, Queen and Senator. How she fought during the trade blockage or during the battle of Geonosis. How she fought so hard for the freedom and peace of the Old Republic. A fight that was in the end hopeless, for the empire was simply too strong, too corrupt, too brutal. But they would also tell me stories of Padmé Naberrie, the real Padmé Naberrie. The person behind the façade of politics and battles. The warm-hearted woman, who loved her family more than anything else in the universe. Who cared so much for her little two nieces.

"Would she have also cared about me"?

Everyday my family tells me how much I look like her. I have inherited her dark, curly hair, her features, her character, but the blues eyes of my dad, and somehow I know that it is his impatience and stubbornness that speaks out of me once in a while.

Everybody knew her, everybody loved her, everybody looked up to her. But the person who needs her the most, who cares for her so much, who longs for her every minute and second of her life. This person, me, does not know her. How could she have left me? Didn't she know that I needed, that I cared for her, that she is the person I look up to the most, that I love her?

Only holos are left of her. Holos of her first day in the senate. Holos of her first speech in front of thousands of people. Holos which showed her with nearly the whole population of Naboo. But in none of these pictures I would fit in. There was none of me and my mom.

"This just isn't fair" I thought frustrated.

Worst of all is, however, that nobody can know about my existence. I'm not allowed to tell my friends about my mother. I told them that she died during childbirth and this is also what the rest of Naboo was told. Many people were shocked when they heard about this. Shocked that their beloved Padmé Amidala had an affair. Most people speculated that the father was Bail Organa of Alderaan, for they were good friends. Every time I hear this I want to scream, to scream out loud that Anakin Skwalker is my dad. And every time I swallow hard to repress the urge of telling everybody that I was the daughter of Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker.

Once I saw the holo-news where they talked about the 10th anniversary of Padmé Amidala's death. They had no right to do this. They broadcasted scenes of her funeral. She was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful, as if she was just resting, having a little nap. White flowers graced her hair, and a necklace was placed in her hands. I often ask myself if it belonged to my father once, but not even my grandparents could answer me this question. They made her look like as if she was still pregnant. The Jedis were responsible for this, for she carried the child of one of the greatest Jedis ever and if Darth Sidious would have find out, that the baby, me, was still alive, he would have done everything to get it. Therefore, my grandparents live in constant concern about me and the safety of my life. If it wasn't enough that nobody could know about my parents, I also have to lie about the rest of my family. To the rest of the universe I was a child, abandoned by its parents, and adopted by the good-hearted family Naberrie. With this lie the very existence of the Skywalker child was erased.

At times life was so unfair. But don't get me wrong. I love my life, and I'm truly grateful to have such a loving family behind me. My grandparents, Jobal and Ruwee, my aunt Sola and uncle Darred, and my two cousins, Ryoo and Pooja, whom I love with all my heart and all my soul. They are the best part of my life, and my heart belongs to them. I can come to them with my sorrows and worries, and they would cheer me up every time. Especially with my grandpa Ruwee I have a very close relationship. We have so much in common: Our love for Naboo, with its beautiful nature, architecture, and friendliness of the people, our love for our family, and of course our love for music. When I was a little girl, we would sit under our special tree, an old oak, that belongs to the family property, and sing ancient Nubian songs, or make up new melodies.

Concentrating back on reality, I grinned at Mrs. Miko-Tarrilia and proudly I answered:

"Queen Padmé Amidala, of course"

Mrs. Miko-Tarillia, looked at me in disbelief, shutting her eyes for a moment than gazing back at me.

"Alright who told you, Joscelyn" she asked, looking at my classmates angrily.

"Nobody, I knew this by myself" I said innocently, laughing inwardly.

"If you really knew this, then you will be able to tell me who the current Senator of Alderaan is, won't you?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Now I was the one who looked at her in disbelief. "Damn", I thought, I knew this. With a concentrated expression I gazed down on one of my books for "Current intergalactic politics". "If I just could look into it for a moment" I thought, while clearing my throat. She is a princess, I know this for sure.

" Well, I'm sure you already know the answer, don't you?" she said, while I was still looking intently on my book. Somehow I seemed to think that if I looked just hard enough on it, the knowledge would somehow flow into my head.

"Well obviously, our expert on Nubian Monarchy can not answer my question." Mrs. Miko-Tarillia stated and turned her attention to my sitting neighbour and best friend, Yasmine.

"Well, Ms. Torney, I'm sure you can help your friend, answering me" she said, he eyes not leaving me for once.

"Ähm…well…I think…Princess L..Leia Organa" she stammered, trying her hardest to remember the name she had heard on the holo-news earlier.

"Oh blessed be the Nubian gods" for once you are right Ms. Torney.

At this moment very moment of deepest humiliation for the both of us, we were released through the most beautiful sound one can imagine: The gong that marked the end of the lesson. I sighed in relieve, packing my books into my schoolbag, and rushing out of the classroom.

"Hey everything alright Joss?" Yasmine asked, while we were waiting for our transport ship.

"You seem a little on edge today" she looked at me with a concerned expression. "You are so quiet, this just isn't like you. Tell me what's wrong."

I looked down on my shoes avoiding her gaze. To be honest the dream kinda startled me. It seemed so real, and those feelings and emotions I felt, it was something I haven't experienced before. I felt so much hate and anger, and at the same time I couldn't breath because the pain would clutch my throat. Never before have I experienced emotions like that.

"I…had this startling dream. And it seemed so…real" I started, my eyes drifting into the distance. "I saw this cloaked figure, and terrible noises, as if somebody was trying really hard to breath….and"

"Like Darth Vader?" she interrupted me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't be silly, Yas" I moaned. I knew she wouldn't understand. Finally the transport arrived which would bring me home after a long straining day. Home to my family, to my bed, to my room, the room that once belonged to my mother.

So what do you think? Please tell me:)


	2. Prologue II

Thanx very much for the reviews!

**her royal highness queen whate: **Thanx you for your kind review. And yes I'm aware of my grammar errors. I try my best to avoid them.

…und nebenbei gesagt brauch ich ja jetzt keins schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben wegen der Matura...

**jokerisdaking: **Also thank you to you. I'm giving my best not to disappoint you. :)

**DarakLyll: **Yes, I had the idea for this story for a very long time now and also have never gotten around to write it. Hopefully you will like it.

Don't be afraid…I'm not afraid to die…Voices?…I truly deeply love you…and before we die I want you to know…Emotions…so different than the last time…Love…True love…unconditional love…two voices…but one soul…fear overshadows everything…

_Where I am?…I can't see anything…I've been dying a little bit each day since you've come back into my life…Who is saying this?…Hello?…I feel so…so lost…What is happening?…_

_The Jedis have turned against me…Fear…Anger…Pain…_

_Don't you turn against me…Hate…_

…_you are breaking my heart…Desperation…Disappointment…a broken soul…a broken heart_

With a gasp I jumped up, nearly falling off the bed. "No, not again" I thought, studying closely my surroundings. I was at home, lying on my bed, safely hidden by the blanket. It was a small, cosy room, the walls a pale lemon, the furniture matching perfectly with the colour and my belongings giving it a very personal touch. Since the death of my mom nothing has been really changed. The bed was still standing in its old place, the holos still in the same row, and so were all the other things that belonged to her. Sometimes I try to imagine, how she lay on the bed like I was doing right now, thinking of important intergalactic political matters, thinking about how she could have saved the Republic from its downfall, thinking about me? Was she ever thinking about me? Was she? 'Cause I thought about her every minute of my life! I sighed. The dreams really began to startle me. Were they just dreams? They seemed so real, so full of emotions, emotions I thought I wasn't even able to feel.

"Joss, dinner" a soft voice interrupted my thoughts. It belonged to my grandma, who very likely cooked for half of Naboo's population again. My lips curved into a smile, thinking of this.

"Coming" I replied, making my way through the Naberrie homestead. The house has been the home to many generations of the Naberries and passed on to the oldest son or daughter. It was a truly magnificent house, but the gardens and the huge land that was part of our property held the true beauty in my eyes. The garden was the one and everything of my grandpa and grandma, and its beauty was reflected in their love and passion for the Nubian nature. Part of the homestead was also a little lake, which you could reach after a five minutes walk from here. It was my favourite place on Naboo, maybe even the whole universe. I would go there every time I wanted to be alone, when everything became to much for me to bear, or just to enjoy a little bit of privacy. I would watch the beautiful scenery or all kinds of different animals that called the little lake its home. Butterflies and birds in all sizes and all colours, the sparkling surface reflecting the colourful flowers on the shores, or the twin moons at night. At night you had a truly spectacular view on the stars, and at moments like these I was feeling so calm, so harmonic, simply one with nature. The odd thing however is that in these moments of calmness and peacefulness I feel as if a great source of power is surrounding me, like some kind of shield, which is whispering to me. I feel the presence of all kinds of beings around me. I feel their energy, their life signature. Sometimes I reach out to them, being one with their spirit, being free. I have never really told anyone about this gift, for I knew exactly what it was. The force. The gift of the force inherited by my father.

My grandpa told me about it once, when I was asking about my dad. It was the only time we talked about him and he would tell me that he was a great Jedi, a hero of the Clone Wars. I asked, what he was like, what he looked like. But all he would say was that he had been tall, blond haired, and that I have his blue eyes. That was the first and last time I have ever heard or asked about him, for I knew how much it pained him to talk about the past.

Finally I reached our dining room, where my whole family was already waiting for me. Making my way towards the seat beside my cousin Ryoo, I feel their familiar tremor through the force, their hearts speaking so clearly to me. I feel their warmth, the unconditional love that is reflected in their eyes, and often I ask myself how I deserve such a loving family.

"Hey, everybody," I say while taking a seat. I was right, my grandma had cooked for half of Naboo again. Normally I would welcome the enormous amount of food, because I always had a huge appetite, but today I was anything else than delighted. I had completely lost my appetite since the dreams had started yesterday and my family would notice immediately that something was wrong.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" my grandpa asked giving me a quick smile.

"Good," I lied, returning it, for it was anything else but good.

I watched my grandma as she was placing the last bowls of boushwa-soup on the table, a speciality of Naboo's cuisine. It was made from the fruits of Naboo's typical boushwa trees, which you could find scattered all over the planet's surface.

"Jobal, please sit down," my grandpa exclaimed. "If you place another single bowl on this table, you will have to roll us out of the room. I mean it".

"One minute, I'm just making sure….," she started but was interrupted by grandpa.

"Jobal please! Believe me when I say that we could sustain the whole of Naboo for one week, with this amount of food you have cooked." His words were followed by laughter, echoing through the little room.

I smiled because I had the same thoughts a few minutes earlier.

"He is right mom," aunt Sola said. "Please sit down."

"You are impossible," grandma exclaimed, shaking her head, and finally sitting down.

"We only want your best, dear" grandpa told her, blinking at her impishly.

"Let us now close our eyes and say a prayer," he said more seriously now.

"Joss, would you say a few words."

I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking very hard to find the right words.

"Please spare Naboo from further invasions by the imperial fleets and save our beloved planet," I started while licking my lips nervously. "Bring peace to the galaxy so that one day I don't have to hide behind a false identity anymore. I want to be able to say out my mom's name without being imprisoned for treason. Make that her good name will be restored one day, so that her heroic deeds for the Republic will be acknowledged again. Free us from Darth Sidious and his evil right hand Darth Vader."

By now I was at the verge of tears, my family was looking at me worriedly and with an expression that held so much sadness and pain.

"Please hear us, Nubian gods. Amen," I finished my little emotional outbreak.

"Amen," the others repeated.

"Sweetheart are you alright," aunt Sola asked me, who was also near tears.

"Sure," I said. "Lets start eating," I whispered, with the intention to ease the tense atmosphere in the room. I could feel their worry for me as clearly as if they would say it out loud. Suddenly I was feeling rather miserable for making them worry so much about me. "Why couldn't I just shut my face," I thought angrily.

The whole evening long everybody ate in utter silence. Here and there somebody would ask to be reached a bowl or plate. I was staring down on my food, chopping it in pieces with my fork. I couldn't bring myself to swallow anything. The whole time I had to think about the words I heard in my dream.

_I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life_. "What does this mean?" I thought, my heart breaking nearly as I remembered with how much emotion and feeling the words were spoken out. For the first time I understood what it could be like to love someone so much that you would willingly give your life for this person. _The Jedis have turned against me, don't your turn against me._ Have it been the words of my father to my mother? Or was my mind playing evil tricks on me. Was I imagining things?

"Joss, you are hardly eating anything," my grandpa suddenly broke the silence.

"Are you sick? This is just not like you. Normally you have an appetite like a fully grown bantha. Ah…what am I saying…more like a whole bantha horde.

I shook my head, trying to force a small smile.

"I'm fine," I lied again.

"Oh god how I hated lying to them," I thought. "But they wouldn't understand it. It would only pain them.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied.

"But it doesn't seem so," he tried again.

"Listen grandpa, I'm perfectly fine, alright," I snapped, jumping up, and rushing out of the house.

Tears were forming in my eyes while I tried to run as fast as I could. I wasn't paying attention where I was heading nor if anybody would see me like that.

I was so angry. So angry with myself. Angry because of my unfair outburst towards my grandfather. Angry because I couldn't make sense out of these stupid dreams. Angry because my mother wasn't here to comfort me. I ran and ran and ran.


End file.
